Asking a favor
by bijou156
Summary: Sybil is asked to run errands for Cora into town and this marks the beginning of Sybil's soul-searching journey where she starts to define the line between love and friendship. Ratings might go up in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! Branson/Sybil are one of my favorite couples in Downton. This had just occured to me so I typed it and uploaded it. ^^ I hope you enjoy it. :D Would love to know what you think of it, please ^^

I'm interested in exploring more about Sybil defining the line between love and friendship, especially since she has always had a very sheltered and privilaged upbringing, thus this fanfiction will take us into that oddyssey. I will also use other different characters' point of view to see how she is perceived by others and through these character we would hopefully start to notice more of the gradual and subtle changes in Sybil's personality- that is from a young girl into a young woman. Some of her actions and thought process may sound at times silly but she is just 17 and is beginning to see more of the world.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Downton Abbey. COPYRIGHT

**Asking a favour**

August, 1914 (2 weeks after the garden party)

_Oh golly_, I couldn't help but lament mentally all morning because my father has been monopolising the car too much lately, more than I would have liked so I have being having to make do with the governess's cart to carry on with my borstal charity. As result, I also haven't seen Branson much; Branson here, Branson there, Branson take me there, Branson leave me here- it almost sounded exactly like Rossini's Figaro in _The Barber of Seville. _Oh dear, I really wanted to know how he was but since the garden party whenever I went downstairs Mrs. Hughes would be kind of checking that if I went to the garage I asked what I had to and then go straight back up. I couldn't help but wonder how she being treating Branson too. I wish I could just tell her to mind her business but I couldn't for fear that she would either tell Mr. Carson or worst still my father. I knew all too well that one whisper and father would definitely fire Branson without a question. I wouldn't know what to do if that were to happen. I probably would want to run away but then father could take extra precautions to block my escapade. Great. _Hurray!_ I have a new chaperone. And I so thought I had being finally freed from chaperones when I turned 15 in 1912. And so I thought. I couldn't help but grimace at this new turn of events.

It had passed almost two weeks since my father had solemnly and regretfully informed us all at the garden party that we were at war with Germany. There hasn't been any big major drastic change at home only that Gwen and Thomas had left service and that Matthew and cousin Isobel had returned back to Manchester. Their parting was very sad, especially for father and Mary. The past few weeks were like a whirlwind for me, Gwen leaving, father and mama reflecting on what the future might hold for them and us if this war didn't end after Christmas, Mary and Edith were both downcast and could barely stand being in each other's company, and Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes were running the house in Bristol fashion.

I was very sad to see Gwen leave but also very happy for her because she was finally being able to take better control of her future and no longer had to put up with the drudgery of service and the lack of privacy. I feel like we have formed a special friendship, I wasn't too sure at first but when she asked me if she could write to me from time to time, I was elated though I did tell her that she shouldn't feel oblige to pay me back for my help, then Gwen reassured me that she was hesitant about asking and Anna had gave her the courage. Anna did also tell me frankly that she did think Gwen was serious.

Then Anna came up to my room and broke me off my reverie, "Hmm, excuse me M'Lady, her Ladyship would like to see you, she is in her room" Anna informed me. I sighted, _that odious woman what does she want now? _It was not like I hate mama quite in the contrary but at times she had me like Figaro too! There were times were she could be really whimsical, _ohh well_. It was not always to say the least.

"Thank you Anna", I said while checking myself in the mirror before I left my room because I've lying down in my bed thinking many things.

As I walked down the long and elaborate corridors, I couldn't help but wonder what mama wants.

I knocked before I entered mama's room, "Come in, Sybil" my mom said from inside. "Yes, mama what would you like?" I asked with a sweet face. "Oh darling, I'm very sorry to ask this of you but would you please go into town and run some errands for me, I feel a bit unwell at the moment and it is quite important that they are done today, please?" mama asked with a inquisitive and charming smile of her. "Of course, mama" I replied with equal tone.

"Well, here is the list, luckily papa is not wont be needing Branson for the rest of today so you could ask him to drive into town.". _Yes! At last! After so long my prayers were finally answered!_ _It was about time! _"Of course, mama." I said coolly not revealing how elated I felt. "Sybil I also need you to take these letters to the post office." Mama said as she handed me the letters, "Sure, mama". "Another thing Sybil" she stopped me in my tracks, "please try not repeat what happen in May" "Yes, mama I'll try" I replied.

Once I got to my room, I went to my dressing table to do some last minute check as I put on my hat. I would have wanted to jump and run down the stairs but walked calmly and relaxed. _I'm just going to run some errands_.

I then got downstairs and asked Mr. Carson to asked Branson to bring the car around because my mother felt unwell and had asked me to run some errands for her. Then he disappeared downstairs.

Not long had past before I could hear the car engine approaching yet I new I had to pretend I was going out for business, nothing new or exciting. I knew one slip could set alarm bells especially with Mr. Carson on my tail.

"Good morning, M'Lady" Branson said as he helped into the car. "Good morning, Branson" I replied. Once we were off, I waited until the house was out of sight.

Please review ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all! Branson/Sybil are one of my favorite couples in Downton. This had just occured to me so I typed it and uploaded it. ^^ I hope you enjoy it. :D

Please review it- I welcome all constructive feedback and polite criticism.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Downton Abbey. COPYRIGHT

Chapter 2

Sybil's POV

Unexpectedly, I began to feel a bit jittery once the house was out of sight. I felt tongue-tied. My mind went blank all of a sudden. What is wrong with me? I have always been able to talk to Branson so easily and comfortably when we were on our own. But now it was like that feeling you get when you go in to your First Ball, not knowing really what to expect and what others might think. I let out a sigh of relief and shifted my weigh in my seat, but to my sheer horror my hands were trembling slightly. Are these some withdrawal symptoms you get when you miss a friend? That suddenly you are all excited but find yourself completely useless in their presence?

"M'Lady, are you alright?," Branson asked from the driver's seat and turned a bit around to eye me properly. When our eyes met, I realised that maybe he sensed my tension and that he probably was observing me through the mirror. My cheeks must have turned different shades of red because I held my breath and smiled a bit nervously at him.

"Yes… s…sure… why… wouldn't I?,"I clumsily added.

"Nothing, M'Lady, I was about to ask where we need to go first?"

"Oh…" Right, the errands! In all this fuss I forgot the primary purpose of my trip. I took the list and began to skim read it. "I think it is best we send my mother's letters first, then I need to buy some special coloured embroidery threads and beads too."

"Sure, M'Lady" looking a bit puzzled, he was probably wondering why mama is asking for these materials when she has O'Brien at her beck and call to do these tasks.

"My mother will be making a special birthday gift for Aunt Rosamund so she has been thinking of making it personal and special," I added voluntarily.

"Oh, I see,thank you M'Lady."

Branson's POV

First, Lady Sybil acted all unusual then she seemed to have guessed what I was thinking! Strangely enough our journey into Ripon went alright and we finished earlier than we thought.

"Branson, how have you been?," M'Lady asked from the backseat.

"It's been busy and difficult, but good so far," I meekly replied.

"Oh no, please don't tell me that my father has been in any way horrible to you?," she asked leaning in slightly from the backseat.

"No, no, no, M'Lady, his Lordship has done nothing." I quickly added, "it is just that I have been doing some maintenance to the cars and it is becoming increasingly difficult to find some pieces for the cars, that's all. This is most likely due to the war, M'Lady."

"I see," she replied, "but if anything does happen, do tell me please, I insist." Then she pressed on, "I know my father can sometimes be a bit temperamental especially when he becomes worried or stressed, so at least I could do something about it. Even if you just want to let off steam, I wouldn't mind listening to you."

"That's a nice gesture, M'Lady, I appreciate it, but I think that everything will be alright. So please , M'Lady, don't concern yourself about me." Though she was right about her father becoming slightly moody at times, I don't think that I would want to confine my problems to his daughter. I don't think my pride would ever allow it. Who knows? That was unexpected yet really kind of her. I liked it. Wait, what am I thinking? This...

"Are you sure, Branson, everything will be alright?," she said peeping her head delicately through the window that divided the frontseat from the backseat. Good heavens! When did she get there? Wait! Focus on the road! I tried to calm myself down. Luckily my hands were still grasping firmly onto the stirring wheel. Thank God. The last thing I needed was to crash his Lordship's car. Hmmph. I slowed down the speed at which I was driving the car.

"Whoopsy!," I heard her say as she held on tightly to the front seat.

"Please, M'Lady, could you sit back on your seat?," I pleaded, hoping that she would not protest.

"I will, don't worry, but first you must promise me that if anything happens you will tell me and I promise that I will respect your wishes on the matter."

I think it is best if I park the car on the side of the road. Alright, what's wrong with her today? First, she's all quiet then she's all over me with too many questions!

"Branson, you must be wondering why I ask so much, aren't you? Well, the truth is that I consider you a friend, even though I know that I shouldn't, but I don't care a fig what others think is 'right' or 'wrong', _or _'proper' or 'improper' behaviour because my friends will always be my friends regardless of the lengths I have to go to in order to help them. I discovered this when I was helping Gwen to get her to her job interviews. I cannot watch a friend being mistreated or threatened. I know that I'm not a perfect or an ideal woman, but I'm young and willing to learn as I go along."

I never expected her to tell me that. I have always admired her from the beginning though it has always been very discreetly and distant.

"M'Lady, I have never thought of you as a bad Lady, who would ever think that?," I told her coolly. I need to be careful with what I say to her. Seriously, I have always thought that she is the kindest and sweetest of woman I ever met.

"Thank you, Branson. I just said that because I always exasperate my family and they spend part of their time scolding me in almost every detail and way imaginable" she added looking down.

"M'Lady, I assure you that your family tell you that with your best interests at heart."

"Hmm… maybe," she added and looked up. I don't think that I ever realised she had such beautiful blue eyes. "So, do we agree then?"

"Well, if that will make you happy?," I said a bit reluctantly. I think that I will not tell too much, just a little to keep her happy. I can't stand to see her sad or hurt, I came to that conclusion around the time after the count incident. I found it hard to stomach the fact that she actually said that she considered me her friend. Also Syb… no, Lady Sybil, can actually be perceptive and sensitive when she lets others see this side of her. I did want to tell her all of what I thought of her but decided best not to. I knew that I shouldn't.

Suddenly, Sybil said with a slight hint of annoyance, "I mean it Branson, will you take me seriously because I get the feeling that you might not since I'm a woman!"

"No no no, M'Lady, I mean it, and the fact that you are a woman has nothing to do with it. I think of you as a friend too." _Good heavens!_ I just blurted it out!

"Seriously?," I could see that she looked as if she was beaming with joy, yet a bit cautious.

"Yes, M'Lady. I wouldn't have said something unless I meant it." Well, the friend part was true, but sometimes I felt there was more I still didn't know. I was in the process of working that out. Suddenly, I felt her arms wrap around my shoulders and hold me a bit tight. Our faces weren't too close but not too far. I held my breath, unsure of how to react. She smiled sweetly then she added "I'm glad. Oopss sorry Branson, I don't mean to make you uncomfortable," and with that she sat back on her seat. Phew. At last. "Don't worry M'Lady, should we get going?"

"Oh, yes do. Heavens! It's almost 2 o'clock. I'll just have to say that it was difficult to find the right threads and beads. It should be alright," she added coolly. "Branson, we must keep our conversation secret, alright?"

"Sure, M'Lady," what a question! "Of course, I would never tell a soul."

We spent the rest of the journey a bit quietly but occasionally we talked about what was happening in the house and in the streets.

I didn't realise it but suddenly the day had become really hot. Maybe it was because it must be around 2 in the afternoon. I began cursing this useless uniform. I looked in the mirror to notice that Lady Sybil looked a bit pale and unsteady on her seat.

Sybil's POV

I don't know how did the afternoon heat had become so intense and penetrating. I realised that I had to make a conscious effort to breath. Curse whoever created corsets! I hate corsets! Why, this corset is suddenly too tight! I probably wasn't paying much, if any, attention to Anna when she was tying up. Good Lord, this corset _is_ tight! With that I slouched on the seat and started to undo the buttons on my jacket and awkwardly managed to take it off.

"Are you alright, M'Lady?" Branson asked sounding a bit concerned.

"Hmm… no… please… stop the car!,"I managed to say and Branson parked the car on the side of the road. Then he came out to open the door and waited. "Please… help me out," I asked as I tried to sit myself back up. He then reached out for me and managed to help me out easily and held onto my arm in an attempt to steady me.

Fresh air. So lovely. I had to try to loosen up this bloody corset or else! I think that I will see if can I contortion myself to get out of this bloody corset! I don't think that I can bear it anymore, "Branson, I need to… ask you a favour… please?"

"Sure, M'Lady, how can I help?"

"Can we just walk for a bit to get some fresh air?" I definitely do seem to be getting better at quick thinking.

Branson helped me walk on towards the bushes, and then I looked around quickly to see there were no houses or roads nearby. Then I spotted what I was after. A good old big tree. I signalled Branson so that we started walking in the tree's direction.

"Branson, can you… stand and wait on this side… please," I asked him and he nodded, still a bit worried. Then I started to make my way to the other side of the tree and I put my hand on the tree to help me. Once there I took my silk blouse off and managed to twist my arms and reach around to the knot. I began trying to undo it. Terrific! Anna has definitely made a really good knot on my corset. This leaves me with no other option than…

"Branson, can you … please… come around quick?" I managed to say as I let my hand rest on the tree. This was sure to be very embarrassing and compromising! Oh God! Branson might take back his comment about being my friend! I then realised that Branson seemed frozen and uncomfortable when he first saw me with only my skirt and corset.

"Sorry to ask this of you… but can you be an angel and loosen up this blasted corset… please?"

Branson hesitantly nodded and proceeded. He took off his gloves and dropped them on the grass, and then he started attempting to undo the bloody knot. Branson was very careful not to touch my bare shoulders with his bare hands, and he only touched my corset.

After a few tries he said "M'Lady, I'm sorry I …"

"Don't worry Branson… do what you need to do." My desperation was beginning to get the better of me. Desperate situations, desperate measures are needed so they say. I made a mental note to complement Anna's knot making skills.

I could feel Branson's nervousness at the whole situation, because I could feel how his fingers clumsily and somewhat awkwardly tried untying the knot.

Then after a few hassles with the knot and probably manhandling me slightly, I could finally breathe normally. At last. _I'm alive_! _Hurray_! I couldn't help but turn my head around slightly and thank Branson. Branson let out a sigh of relief and quickly took his hands off me. However, I think that this whole situation; being utterly embarrassed and nervous, and somewhat angry, were too many emotions mingled together in one small space of time and I felt my knees give way. I soon realised the ground was coming towards me, or rather I was falling into it. When I thought my face would hit the ground, I felt a strong arm wrap quickly around my waist and pull me up carefully and pushed me slowly so that my back was resting on the tree.

"M'Lady, are you alright?" Branson asked me with a worried tone and let me rest on the tree.

If I'm alright? Ha! I wish! "Hmm... yes... don't worry," I managed to mumble, then I looked up at the trees and the warm summer sky, and glanced at Branson and quickly turned on my knees and crawled as fast as I could and took my silk blouse and put it on. I then sat on the spot I was on and looked down at my knees while trying to catch my breath. "Sorry, about this Branson, I never planned to put you in this unfortunate and uncomfortable situation," I told him. I could see from the corner of my eyes that he gave a slight nod. "I will be fine again in a few seconds," I said while taking deep breaths because I could feel my cheeks burn and could imagine that I must resemble a tomato!

After a while, "Now I'm ready, Branson. Sorry could you help me up, please?"

"Of course, M'Lady," he said a bit relieved and, as he easily lifted me up like a doll, he sort of looked at me to see if I was alright and he held me by my elbow and we walked together towards the car.

Then, after he turned on the engine, I said,"I'm very sorry for all of this Branson. Could you note down that when I usually ask favours they are never as indecent and preposterous as _that_! I don't want to insult you any further by asking you to keep this secret, please?" I had to make sure Branson knew I never planned any of _this_. I felt the terrible urge to keep on apologizing; I had to know what he thought. Somewhere, inside me I felt the overwhelming fear that he may get suspicious of my actions and probably start to question the truth in my words.

"Don't worry, M'Lady, I won't tell a soul," he replied.

I began to quickly put on my jacket as the house was coming into view and managed to tidy my hair in my hat.

As the car slowed down and came to a stop, I took a deep breath and added, "Here we go." Branson helped me out of the car and we exchanged brief glances as he held my hand. Not long after, William came out and received me, "Welcome home,Lady Sybil," he said as he opened the door into the house. I smiled and said, "William, could you please let Anna know that I have arrived." With that I began walking rather briskly upstairs, praying that I would not bump into anyone and that I could go unnoticed. I spoke too soon because with all my preoccupations I had failed to notice that Mary was coming out from around the corner and almost ran head straight into her.

"Sybil! Why the rush?" Mary said as she managed to somehow dodge me.

"I need the bathroom!," I replied exasperatedly. I shifted my weight on both of my feet and shook my body a bit. Couldn't I think of anything better?

Mary eyed me suspiciously before she warily said, "Alright, go on," and she let me through. I walked away from Mary. I knew that I would have to come up with an explanation to my bizarre behaviour.

Could my day turn out any worse _or_ more embarrassing? I kept on cursing myself as I finally made it to my room. I quickly took my jacket off and all my garments and let them fall on the floor as I walked towards my bed. Then I started to undo the loose knot that Branson made and removed my corset and fell like timber onto my bed. Now, all I needed was for my father to walk in uninvited and see me in my bloomers and camisole! His expression would be priceless and guaranteed to have him make a long and boring sermon about what's 'proper' for a Lady. My day cannot get any better, can it? I began trying to catch my breath, because I've been trying to run towards my room and felt nervous that someone may have seen me, when I heard a clear knock on the door and it was Anna- my angel!

When she walked into my room she was somewhat taken aback at all the mess lying around _my floor_ but she was more shocked when she saw me.

"Lady Sybil, are you alright?" She inquired with her voice showing real concern. There was so much I wanted to spill out but at the same time I knew that I couldn't under any circumstances.

"Could you prepare me a bath, Anna, please?" I said looking up from my bed.

"Of course, M'Lady," she said and went to prepare it. How comforting to have Anna as a Lady's Maid! I could somehow rest assured that she wouldn't be talking about it, especially consideringwhat Gwen told me about her 'sister'.

"The bath is ready, M'Lady." It took Anna about 20 minutes or thereabouts to set the bath and the toiletry. I didn't mind at all the waiting because it gave me some time to clear my thoughts a bit and calm down.

"Thank you, Anna," I said reluctantly, getting up.

"Oh, Anna, you cannot imagine what a day it has been,"I told her as I made my way into the bathroom.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review ^^

Next chapter spoilers: Sybil reflects more on her actions and the motives behind them. Anna and Mary begin to question Sybil's odd behaviour. There will be a dinner scene and Sybil will get a night visitor with some worldly advise.


End file.
